


Paris is Dumb and Superheroes Suck

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Wes and Stupid Hero Types [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and marinette are stupid, wes hstes his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Wes hates Paris almost as much as he hated Fenton.
Series: Wes and Stupid Hero Types [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Paris is Dumb and Superheroes Suck

**Author's Note:**

> This work is cross posted from tumblr. It is inspired by a post by dakota-r-riley about a character like Wes existing in the Miraculous universe. The idea of that character actually being Wes belongs to faintly-macabre-the-which.

Wes's life officially sucked. He hoped this holiday to Paris would mean he wouldn't have to deal with super powered idiots transforming right in front of him but that went out of the window almost immediately.

"Tikki spots on!" Yelled the same dark haired girl who had done this exact thing at least once a day since he arrived. Once her weird magic red and black ladybug suit was in place she ran off after whatever weird creature was attacking that day.

Seconds later, as Wes walked past a sort of secluded spot, a blonde boy yelled "Plagg claws out!" His transformation was far more dramatic than the girls. Honestly, these kids had far more flare than Fenton with his weird rings.

Wes sighed. He was comparing the superhero transformations he saw now. "What's next dragons in New York?" He grumbled as he sat on a bench to wait for his Dad.


End file.
